This invention relates to a switch and more particularly to a sealed electrical power switch that is useful in the electrical appliance industry.
In many consumer products that utilize electrical power to accomplish a desired result, the electrical power switching function requirements are adversely affected by the switch's environment. Premature failure of the switch can and does result from the presence of contaminants in the electrical contacts area. Dust, dirt, oil, moisture and water are some of an electrical switch's enemies.
In a clothes washing appliance for example an access lid integrates an actuator of an electrical switch which interrupts the motor circuit when the lid is opened. Because of the electrical switch location on the underside of the machine top, water and washing chemicals come into contact with the electrical terminals of the switch, causing switch failure.
One of the best ways to provide a switch that is protected from the environment is to utilize a diaphragm actuated switch. In the present switch a diaphragm switch is used to provide a nap action. Such snap action aids in preventing arcing between electrical contacts.